The present invention is directed to novel watercraft lift assemblies comprising, in certain embodiments, single motor and dual motor/winch assemblies secured to the dock-side portion of the support structure. The present invention does not require the use of top frames for carrying cable shafts necessary to lift the frame supporting the watercraft.